December Rain
by The Mafia-ish Addiction
Summary: Due to the heavy rains, a supposed family bonding activity had to be canceled. Not wanting the day to totally go to waste, Giotto decided that a solution must be in place...like playing under the rain, maybe? Late Birthday one-shot for SkyGem!


**One-shot Parental 1st generation and Child! 10th for the awesome SkyGem! Happy, Happy Birthday Sky-chan! And sorry since it's like a day late...uhm, Belated Happy Birthday again!  
**

* * *

**~December Rain~**

Giotto Vongola stared outside from his office window as droplets after droplets of heavy rain shower from the clouds that have darkened above.

What a waste of a supposedly perfect day for a beach outing.

The adults have all promised the kids for a special day at the beach this weekend but tough luck, mother nature decided to call on the rains that day and have it heavily pour down thus canceling the supposedly fun bonding activity.

The kids were all unhappy about the sudden change of events considering how excited they had all been. The kids even shopped for brand new swimwear a day prior.

Giotto sighed heavily.

"You know it's not your fault the weather didn't turn all sunny and bright" G with his arms crossed reminded his friend who seemed to have taken the blame for the heavy rains that cancelled the supposedly fun bonding activity.

" I know G, but I can't help it. The kids have been looking forward for it all month. Considering how busy we've all become, we rarely had enough time for them. I can't even tuck Tsunayoshi to bed as often as I want too"

"I'm on that point but so is the part that the heavy rains is not your doing. If you could have moved the rains somewhere else, I knew you would have done it"

"Still..."

"There's always a next time"

"Your right but..."

"Stop overthinking about it Giotto,don't be gloomy like the heavy rains outside it doesn't suit you"

Giotto chuckled "Fine,sir"

"The rain really is pouring hard" G looked outside and watched "Heh. I can't help but remember our younger days, we used to play in the rain like idiots. You love jumping on mud puddles as lot"

Giotto chuckled as he too, remembered "and you like building paper boats and have it float down the river stream"

"Then there's Cozart who loves rolling down the mountain top in his trunks" G smirked at the memory.

"Remember that time where you snatched shampoo from a traveling merchant so we can like bathe in the rain but we never got to use it since it's animal shampoo?"

"No need to remind me" G scoffed at the memory and glared at Giotto only to see him grinning like an idiot who suddenly came up with a really bright idea.

"Okay Giotto, whatever stupid you have in mind, spill it out"

"I knew what we can do today! Let's all play under the rain with the kids!"

"Play in the rain? Are you serious, they might end up catching colds you know"

"Don't be such a joy killer, G. We've done it so many times when we were their age and we've had lots of fun besides let's not get the day completely go to waste!"

"May I remind you that we were a little older than they are now. What if someone get on an accident"

"They have us, we'll watch over them"

"Fine"

"I'll go call on everyone!" Giotto dashed out of his office room and into the living room where the others have gathered. Luggages and othet things they were supposed to bring with them still scattered around the room and the kids, despite the cold air that the rain brings forth are still on their swimming attires.

"What's with the gloomy aura?" Giotto asked as he walked towardsTsunayoshi to pick the seven year old up "This day is supposed to be fun!"

"But it's raining hard outside, Giotto" Asari reminded him.

"Doesn't mean we can't have all the fun"

"What do you mean, Papa?" Tsuna asked, eyes looking rather curiously at his father.

"So who here is up to some fun bonding activity under the pouring rain!?" Giotto shouted rather excitedly.

"Say what's going on now?" Lampo who just entered the room with his five year old brother asked. Tsuna who saw Lambo asked to get down from his father's grasp to play with the younger boy. Giotto carfully let his son go.

"Since our beach activity is obviously cancelled, I proposed some fun bonding time under the rain instead"

"I see"

"So your taking care of Lambo?"

"Yes. Up until our parents are back from their cruise around the world"

"Father can we go play in the rain just like what uncle Giotto said?" Chrome tugged his father's arms.

"Kufufu~ I want to play in the rain too, father"

"We'll have to ask your mom but I'm sure she'll say yes" Daemon picked Chrome up and patted Mukuro'sx head comfortingly "Isn't that right, Elena?"

"Sure just don't stay too long" Elena smiled at her kids.

"Dad, have you played in the rain too when you're younger?" Takeshi asked his father who grinned at him in response "Haha, I sure do"

"So, can I play too?"

"I can't see why not"

"Haha. Thanks Dad"

"UNCLE KNUCKLE LET ME EXTREMELY PLAY IN THE RAIN TOO!"

"YES MY DEAR NEPHEW I WILL LET YOU PLAY IN THE RAIN TO THE MAX!"

"Is it me or even the heavy rains can't drown their loudness?" Lampo asked.

"Kyoya"

"Hn." Kyoya looked at his father in a way only the older cloud can decipher.

Alaude nodded.

"So anyone else understood them?" Again it was Lampo who asked.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

Tsuna giggled as he skidded away from Takeshi who for the past five minutes had been trying to make him the it on a game of tag they're playing with Hayato. The kids and their father's plus the pineapple twin's mom, Elena are all scattered around the Vongola manor's vast backyard. Everyone is wearing their swimming attires, getting soaked under the December rain and having lots of fun. Frankly, no one cared if the rain is still pouring out heavily as it actually added to the fun and besides,the supposed reason they're going to the beach is to enjoy fun bonding activity surrounded by water and sand.

The water is here,never mind the muddy soil is currently making up for it.

"You can't catch me, Takeshi-nii!" Tsuna laughed

"Haha! You're really fast Tsuna!" Takeshi decided to put more energy on his feet, therefore speeding up. Tsuna's eyes widened and tried to run away from the slightly older boy faster than he already is.

"Don't let him catch you Tsuna-sama!" Hayato cheered as he stood from the sidelines, arms crossed and droplets of water sliding down his still petite chest. Ryohei slumped not far from him, sitting exactly on a newly formed mud puddle and he's grinning.

"That's my Takeshi!" Asari yelled "Don't run too fast! It's too muddy and you guys can trip!"

"Yes, Dad!"

"MY EXTREME NEPHEW WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHY AREN'T YOU JOINING THEM?"

"I'M EXTREMELY DRAWING EVERYONE ON THE SOIL BUT THE RAIN KEEPS WASHING IT AWAY! I DON'T CARE I WILL DRAW!"

Knuckle stopped at his tracks, even him knew that drawing in the rain is a bit too eccentric and is about to tell his nephew but seeing the happy,grinning face the young boxer is having he stopped. He just can't break his heart, can he?

"Go Tsuna!" Giotto also cheered his son while playing poker using water-based cards with G, Asari and Lampo (Lambo's currently being taken cared by Elena who's currently cooing at him). Alaude remained under the shade, a book in hand and from time to time checking on his nephews and specially his son.

Kyoya may look like he doesn't enjoy much but being his father, Alaude knew better. He can see the smiles no matter small they may be.

Alaude raised a brow when his son suddenly walked towards a young raven came back soon after, hands almost clasped together as if he's protecting something from the rain using them.

"Father" Kyoya's voice made Alaude to quickly close the book he's tone on his son's voice simply told Alaude that whatever is going on needs immediate action. Kyoya soon opened his palms and there, Alaude saw a small fluffy and yellow bird, breathing heavily. It didn't take a second glance for the blond to realize that the small animal is in pain.

"What happened?"

"Broken arm. "

"Come along" Kyoya nodded. His father didn't say much but he knew what they'll be are going to heal the small animal.

"Tsuna! you're it!" Takeshi laughed finally managing to capture the younger boy. Tsuna just giggled.

"Enough with the game of it! Let's throw water balloons at each other instead! Kufufufu~" Mukuro appeared,pulling a cartwheel full of as he said,water balloons. His sister following not far behind.

"Water Balloons?" Takeshi peaked at the cart.

"Looks really fun!" Tsuna jumped with glee, unconsciously spattering mud on Hayato and Mukuro. The two never minded anyway.

"Nufufu~ each of you will pick a stick that will determine your team. Sounds okay?" Daemon showed them a small can with several sticks inside.

"Okay!"

"Why am I not in Tsuna-sama's team?" Hayato frowned " I want to be on Tsuna-sama's team!"

"It's fine Hayato even if we're no team mates. I want you to enjoy"

"But..."

"Hayato, come here for a second" G motioned for his son to come nearer. Hayato gave his father a questioning look.

"What?"

"Do you think that Tsuna will be happy if you don't enjoy as much as everyone does?"

"No. I don't think so"

"Then show him that you're a good sport and you're fine being on the opposing team"

Hayato nodded. "Okay, I'll do that"

**Two hours later...**

"Looks like the heavy rains will stop soon" Asari looked at the sky.

"Better get the kids inside" G added while Giotto stood up. "Kids, better get back inside and dry up a little before taking a shower"

"But so soon, Papa!" Tsuna whined obviously still wanting to stay under the rain.

"Sorry but the rain's going to stop. Don't worry I promise we'll do this again next time"

"Promise?"

"Promise!"

"I have hot cocoa for everyone" Elena yelled from inside the Mansion.

* * *

**So short...**


End file.
